


What are we doing tonight?

by Maskwa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Patrol night, Pizza, Tags Are Fun, Talking, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Training, just for fun, mentions of Hamato Yoshi, mentions of Karai - Freeform, mentions of Shredder - Freeform, t phones, their all bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: April sat on the New York City rooftop, her eyes were closed and she leaned back against her hands with her feet dangling over the edge.This was peace.“C’mon Raph give it back!”“Beg for it Mikey!”“Raph stop being such a hot head and give his T phone back-““Donnie tell Leo that too much screentime isn’t good!”“Whoa I’m staying out of this.”“Goongala!”April smiled and sighed softly. She wouldn’t trade this for the world.





	What are we doing tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun  
> ALSO  
> NOT FINISHED I HAD TO POST OR IT WAS GONNA DELETE LOL BUT I WILL BE ADDING MORE TO THIS :))

“April O’Neil.”

April inwardly groaned and closed her eyes. She took in a breath and straightened her back before plastering on a smile and turned around to face the annoyingly familiar voice. 

Hun glared at her along with his other 2 “dragons”. April racked her brain but couldn’t remember their names, but did it really matter? They were all losers anyway. 

“How lucky am I to have been graced with the presence of the Purple Dragons on a...” She looked at her wrist that had no watch, “Friday night at exactly 10pm. Hey shouldn’t you guys have plans? Friends? I mean you probably only have each other because your the lamest-“

“Enough!” Hun made a fist so tight it shook his hand. 

April smirked, narrowed her eyes and her fan slid out from the sleeve of her hoodie when she flexed her wrist. “Or what?”

Hun raised his fists, and his other 2 idiots did the same. “You will get another beating-“

“3 against 1?-“

April smiled. 

“That’s really not cool dudes. Especially on a Friday night at exactly 10pm, man if the cops or anyone else seen this picture down a dark alley, you losers would be locked up for good.” Casey came rolling into the light and stood beside her hands on his hips, April didn’t even have to turn her head to see that he was wearing his shockingly creepy goalie mask. 

“Are you following me Jones?”

“Maybe,” His eyes narrowed playfully “we’re going to the same place anyway.”

April rolled her eyes and relaxed her muscles. “I call dibs on Hun!” She raised her other hand. “You can have the others Casey-“

A flash of green and purple landed on Hun’s shoulders from above, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

“Sorry April, let’s just not waste time tonight okay?” His toothy and dorky grin was nothing but comforting and adorable. “We all know you can handle yourself with these idiots but-“

“Donnie!” April cried, “I had him!”

“C’mon man she had him!” Casey mocked. Donnie blushed and shrugged as he bent down and dragged Hun to the dumpster and leaned his back against it in a seated position. April sighed and folded her fan back into her hoodie sleeve and smiled when a flash of red and blue and green landed on the other dragons the same way Donnie had.

“I feel like an Assassin man, like from the games.” Leo pulled out his swords and got to his feet off the unconscious dragon and turned his shell to the others. Balancing on one foot and closing his eyes as he moved his swords slowly slicing the air, slowing raising to his toes. 

Raph rolled his bright eyes and pushed his shoulder, Leo made a face but Raph covered his face in his hand and pushed it away, causing the leader to stumble back a few steps waving his katanas trying to regain his balance. “Stop being such a nerd... nerd.”

“That’s 1, 2, 3,” April pointed to each turtle brother as she counted, “and you dropped from above, so that means...” The band of teens followed April’s line of sight and tilted their heads back to see-

“Almost done just gimme a sec!”

“Mickey c’mon-“

“Gimme a sec Leo!”

April smiled and put her hands on her hips. 

“I swear that’s all he does since I made those things.” Donnie huffed a breath. 

Casey sighed loudly rolling his eyes. “If you don’t come down we’re coming up.”

“Even better c’mon up dudes!” Mikey didn’t take his eyes off his flashing and beeping T phone as he swung his feet that were hanging off the side of the building. 

“Casey!” Why was it that when Casey said something dumb that everyone always yelled his name at the same time?

“Everyone in favour of kicking Casey out of our comically hilarious group say ‘I’.” Raph sighed and raised his hand.

April laughed and watched as the brothers raised their hands, saying “I” in unison.

“You guys wouldn’t survive without me. I own these streets.” Casey shrugged. “But hey, if you can’t beat him...” He rolled over to the fire escape and started to climb holding the rails tightly with his hockey gloves and trying not to roll back wards. “join him.”

“Race you to the-“ Leo started, but Donnie and Raph were already half way up the side of the building. Climbing with ease, April trying her best to keep up with them “top.” 

Once the teens were on top of the building, April closed her eyes letting out a long sigh as the night wind whipped past her. Making goosebumps rise to her skin and causing her to shiver. 

Mikey peeled his eyes from his game and looked up smiling at her. “Hi April!”

April smiled and went to sit beside him in the edge. “How’s it going Mikey?” 

“It would be great if I could pass this level already!” He said without looking at the red head beside him. Then, suddenly, he cried out and fell onto his back with his arms holding his phone stretched high above him. “Again?! Are you kidding me!”

“So what are tonight’s plans?” April peeled her eyes away from the turtle teens quivering lip. 

“Wait for pizza.” Raph yawned closing his eyes. 

April frowned. “You ordered?”

The turtle brothers all looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

April blushed at the look. 

“Obviously not.” Raph scoffed. “Yeah how bout I just tell them to leave the pizza in a back alley on a sewer grate with the dollar bills around it.” Raph rolled his eyes.

Donnie and Leo laughed, the leader sat on the roof cross legged and pulled out his katanas again and started inspecting them closely. “Hey,” He frowned without looking up, “do you guys ever think the Shredder and, I dunno Karai are still out there-“

“Oh cry me a river!” Raph stuck his tongue out and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Leo, who had his shell to the group.

Donnie stood on the edge of the building looking out across the New York streets below. 

Raph stretched his arms over his head before crossing them over his chest, and leaning against a satellite dish.

Mikey squinted into his T phone and stuck out his tongue as the blinking lights flashed across his face. 

April smiled. 

“Made it finally.” Casey climbed the ladder to the roof. “Yeah thanks for checking on me guys! I could’ve rolled back and snapped my neck or something else lame.”

“Sorry Casey.” April shrugged as she looked at him.

Casey just gave her a smile showing nothing but his missing teeth. April couldn’t help but smile back, he was adorable, she has once looked at him as a potential boyfriend... they had even been on numerous “dates”, they had even kissed! Only once, when Casey had saved April from three Krangg bots that were patrolling the sewers. One had her in a head lock and the other two had their guns pointed at her... but Casey had saved her the classic Casey way of shooting pucks and hitting the Kranggs in the end knocking them to the ground. April felt tears prick her eyes as Casey hugged her tightly, the he kissed her cheek and she looked up at him kind of shocked. But that didn’t stop the hockey player from smiling and slowly leaning into her to kiss her.

It was slow, and somewhat awkward as he held her. April closed her eyes after a second and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his body tightly. Then pulled away and both teens had burning bright red faces, pulling away from one another and walking to the turtle lair in silence. Only glances between each other and looking away if one was caught staring. 

Definatly a one time thing with them. They never spoke about it since.

April loved Casey, and he was the only other human her friend that knew about their turtle friends. So what would she do if they had started dating and ended up in a bitter breakup? She could always put their relationship aside... but was that really something so easy as a teenager? No. She loved Casey Jones and would give anything to protect him. But their friendship had become one like a brother and sister, someone she could talk to about boys about when Donnie flirted with her, about her secrets, she could talk to him about her biggest dreams and her worst fears. 

April laugh out loud at her thoughts and leaned back on her hands with a sigh. 

She hasn’t noticed that all the attention had turned to her, the four brothers and Casey all watched her with confused looks. 

“Are you going to share?” Raph questioned. 

“Share what?”

“What that big outburst was.” He grinned as her face flushed a light shade of pink. 

“That was out loud?”

“Very loud.” Raph teased “Something like HAHA.” He mocked her laugh, to which the others chuckled at quietly. 

“C’mon Raph, quit it.” Donnie quickly came to her defence. “I’m sure she probably just thought of a joke... or something.”

April snapped and pointed at him. “Exactly. But sadly I have to go order pizza or we’ll never eat, what does everyone want?”

“Pepperoni bacon please April!” Donnie smiled at her sweetly. 

“Pineapple-“

“Pineapple doesn’t go on pizza Mikey!” Raph hit him on the back of the head. 

“Watch it dude! Playing my game here, hit me one more time and I’ll have no choice but to go all ninja on you!” Mikey finally looked up from his game to glare at his brother. 

“Ooo scary.” Raph waved his hands and laughed when Mikey pushed his face away.

“I’ll share whatever you get April, I’m not that hungry.” Leo said with a shrug. 

April nodded and turned to Casey who was keeping a puck in the air with the blade of his stick. “You know me Red.” His eyes were glued on the punk and he had his tongue sucking out. 

“Plain ol’ cheese for Casey Jones.” April waved her hand. “I’ll be back don’t have too much fun without me!” She watched as the brothers sat around the rooftop lazily looking beyond bored. 

She smiled as she started down the fire escape. 

“Five pizzas please, one pepperoni and bacon, one plain cheese, one all meat, one loaded with everything lots of black olives and the last with just pineapple.”

The pizza worked started at her with wide eyes. “All for yourself young lady?”

“It would be pretty cool if I could eat that much,” She laughed when she saw him smile and write her order down, “but nope I got friends waiting.”

“You are crazy.” The worked started rolling out the dough. “It’ll be a while young lady.” 

“That’s okay, we got all night.”

Immediate regret.

April texted their group chat of six, telling the others that they would be a while as they waited for the food. She couldn’t wait to have an eating contest when the five pizzas were ready, she and Mikey had tied for the winner last time they all had a full-pizza-to-yourself meal together.

It was nearly an hour before the pizza maker punched in the bill and the total for her order showed on the screen.

”Oof.” April raised her eyebrows slightly and pulled out her wallet.

”Yeah.” The chef breathed out and smiled weakly. “How will you be paying for that Deary?”

”Card.” April shrugged and tapped the price quickly, brushing the price of their pizzas away from her mind. She would eventually have to get a job and start playing off her card so it wasn’t always in the minus, she missed the days when the guys didn’t know she could keep tap tap tapping on her card to buy them food. She missed the days they would steal from the delivery guy.

”You sure you can carry this all by yourself?” The man asked her as she put her card away and held out her arms for the food to be placed.

”Oh I’m not by myself.” She smiled and walked out of the pizza shop thanking the only worker one last time before she left into the cold New York night.

April shivered and continued down the back alley to which the fire escape was, it took a while, and she had to stop a few times and put the pizzas down because they were burning her forearms.

But she made it to the roof.

”Pizza’s here!” April smiled and laughed seeing Mikey and Raph had fallen asleep with their shells against each other.

”Your the best Red.” Casey took all five pizza boxes from her arms and set them down on a air conditioning unit that wasn’t in use.

April smiled at the comment and followed Casey as he set the pizzas down.

”Thanks April.” Donnie smiled at her and grabbed his box of pizza and set it on his thighs. He typed quickly on his T phone with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth slightly.

”Leo, mines the one with everything if your hungry.” April grabbed her pizza and sat close beside Donnie so their thighs were toughing.

”Thank you April, but I’ll have some in a bit.” Leo stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck, he glanced at Raph and Mikey with an unamused look. “We’re suppose to be on patrol tonight guys.” He sighed weakly to himself.

April looked at Donnie, he was to focused on whatever he was working on and she didn’t want to bother him. But as soon as she got to her feet, Donnie looked up. “Where ya going April?”

”Just going to wake up your brothers so all this pizza doesn’t go to waste.” April motioned to Raph and Mikey, “And to talk to Leo.”

Donnie blinked at her, “Wake then and disturb the peace, what are you crazy?”

”Well I don’t want all this pizza to go to waste.” She shrugged heading towards the others.

”You’re right.” Donnie gave in with a quiet sigh.

April knew Donnie liked to have her close, he was always so passionate about whatever he was working on, and he always wanted to share it with someone. And April was the one who was there, he was someone she could talk to and she was someone he could talk too.

”This sucks, these dudes are sleeping, your being a nerd, and he’s being sad. What kinda hang out night is this?” Casey motioned go everyone on the rooftop, “Casey Jones is headin’ home.”

”Well Casy Jones can leave his pizza here, that April O’Neil paid for.” April grabbed the pizza box in his hands and held it right as she rised at eyebrow at him with an amused smirk.

Casey flipped his mask up to show his face again. “Or that works too.”

”Burn.” Donnie mocked without looking up.

They all secretly feared April.

April let go of his pizza box and smirked when Casey gave Donnie a dirty look.

The red head grabbed a piece of pizza with pineapples on it and crouched down beside sleeping Mikey to wave it in front of his face. It was a moment before he began talking in his sleep and his mouth fell open to which drool slipped out.

”Pizza Mikey.” April whispered and laughed as the turtle came awake and quickly leaned foreward and shoved the slice into his mouth.

”Gah-!” Raph’s shell knocked against the rooftop making him startle awake. “Mikey!” He got to his knees and shook the others shoulders roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but if your read it all wow lmao good one?? Cuz this is honestly pointless kinda just like a practice if I write other bigger fanfics about TMNT cuz I love it so much :,) so thats all y’all lol leave comments about what you thought how I wrote the characters please!! Thanks loves


End file.
